Peter and Grace
by Maryk98
Summary: It is now Graces turn to go to never land. This is the story of Grace,Wendy's Granddaughter. Only unlike the rest of her family,Grace doesn't want to grow up, she wishes to be a girl forever.
1. Chapter 1

Peter and Grace

Prologue

All things have a beginning and most things have an end. Also you must know the past to fix the future. So let's visit the past for a minute. It all started with my great grand mother marry. She along with the rest of my ancestors were star stuff catchers( the dust that falls from a shooting star. It will grant you one wish) a crate of star stuff was lost at sea along with an orphan boy. When the boy and the crate landed on the island the star stuff spilled into the lagoon and the fish became mermaids. The star stuff asked him to make a wish. The boy being an orphan and seen how horrible adults could be,he wished to stay a boy. He didn't think it would be forever he just wanted to be a boy a little longer, but as we all know things come with a price so the boy was to remain a boy forever. When my great grandmother marry had finally tracked down the boy it was too late the star stuff had been used. Pirates who had also been looking for the star stuff had caught up with them too and to save marry he had cut off one of the pirates hands. The pirate had sworn to hunt the boy forever. The boy you see had no name. He had never been given one. One night as the boy wished on a wishing star he asked the star what his name was his name and the stars whispered to Him "Peter Pan" the boy.. Eh.. Mean Peter was asked by Marry ( who loved him deeply) to Come back how to London with her, but peter couldn't leave he was forever tied to the island the island thrived off of him as he in turn thrived off the island the island reacted to his being gone, emotions,and actions the island was a part of him. Peter promised Mary he would return to visit her. Every year for the first few years peter came he came to bring marry to Neverland. But every time peter came to visit marry looked different. She was no longer a girl, soon she was a women. The last time Mary ever saw peter was when he came she told him she was to old to go to Neverland she was married and had three children. Peter had walked over to the girls bed and asked what was her name. Marry had told him her name was Wendy. Peter told marry that he would return someday when Wendy was old enough to take her to Neverland. Then he flew out the window.

Once Wendy had gotten old enough to go peter had brought her john and Michael her brothers to Neverland till in turn they grew to old. Soon Wendy was too old to go and had a daughter named jane peter once agin promised to return for Jane when she was older

Before Peter had time to come get Jane pirates kidnaped her out of her own room. One of theses pirates were missing a hand and his name was now he had sworn ever so long ago he was still hunting Peter and wouldn't stop until Peter was dead. For he didn't know it he was just as tied to the island as Peter was. Using jane as bait he lured Peter to come save her, but as always Peter escaped without a scratch. Jane didn't believe in Peter she thought they were just stories her mother had made up. When Jane is faced with saving lives she realizes that these aren't stories but they really had happened. Jane had become the very first lost girl. But before long she too grew old and had a daughter, that's a story yet to be told.

I would like to point out that each of these girls were destined to fall in love with peter. even though he didn't know it/ wouldn't believe it he fell in love with each of the girls but could never have them. Peter is forever linked with there family he will always return to the same house to find the next girl of there family.

End of prologue


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 the boy in the window

It has all happened before and it will all happen agin, but this time it happened in London. At the quite little house on the corner of Blumsberry st. And Peter chose this house because inside there were people who believed in him. there was Mrs. Fay who believed peter was the spirit of youth. Mr. Fay we'll let's just say he was a practical man. They had a daughter named Grace. Grace believed peter was a real person, making him the hero of all her child hood games. Her nurse nana three would protect her with her life. The night this story was said to begin was the eve of Graces 13th birth day, the night before she had to grow up.

"Mother? May I please stay up. While longer?" Grace asked hoping her mother would allow her just a few more minuets of child hood.

"No dear tomorrow is a big day, my little girl a women" sighed tears riding in her eyes

"Oh mother please don't cry, I wish to be a girl forever and go live with Peter and the lost boys I don't want to grow up" Grace said on the verge of tears

"Grace! Don't speak like that I don't know what I would do if i lost you!" She reached over and hugged grace " I know you don't want to grow up but you must see that all Peter will do will break your heart, just like he broke mine, your grandmothers, and your great grandmother."

"But mom don't you see he only broke your heart cause he couldn't go back home with you. You broke you own heart by choosing to grow up" grace stared at her mother she saw the realization of what grace had just said across her face

" yes dear, I suppose you are right.. I broke my own heart because I wanted to understand what I felt for him, I wanted to understand the world around me." closed her eyes as a single tear slipped down her Cheek." Grace I have a feeling he will come for you tonight if he dose.. Promise me you will return. Promise you will come back home." stared at her daughter with such forceful eyes.

Grace cried as she spoke hot wet tears streaming down her face "I promise if he comes that I will return. I promise mom that I will return, but please keep the window open for me."

"Darling" her mother spoke " even if you are gone for years I I'll always keep the window open, I will always be waiting" she hugged Grace one last time fearing it would be the last time she saw her " I will always love you my Grace" her mother tucked her in and light the nightlight "good night have an amazing dream tonight child, dream of pirates, mermaids ,and adventures but when your dream comes to an end remember to always return." She walked out and closed the door saying g a silent prayer to keep her daughter safe. Grace had no trouble falling asleep that night she dreamed peter would take her away to Neverland they would fight pirates, fly with the fairies, and play with the lost boys. She awoke to a gentle touch to her lips. She opened her eyes and saw a boy hovering over her his hand gently touching her cheek. She smiled as they stared at each other.

"Your not Jane." The boy spoke as he slowly flew from over top of her to the side of her bed.

She sat up and spoke " I'm her daughter Grace" the boy bowed and said

"I'm peter" she scrambled out of bed and curtsied to him. she walked across the room to tun on the light, so she could get a good look at the boy she had to imagine the past 13 years of her life. He was about twelve or thirteen with shaggy blonde hair that curled and waved at the ends. He was tan and covered in a layer of dirt. He was strong with defined arms and torso. His eyes were as blue as the ocean they shimmered like diamonds when the light hit him just right. All he wore was a green suit weaved out of vines and leaves that went diagonally over his stomach over one shoulder to hold it up. On his right hip lay a holster with a knife in it. On his left hip was a small bag, she couldn't tell what was in it.

he walked over to her grabbed her hands bringing them up in front of them kissing her hand ever so gently. He looked her with an intensity she didn't even know existed.

" fly to Neverland we will ride the winds and away we go" he said as he ran to the window

"Wait Peter I need to bring some things" he stared at her as she walked across the nursery. She went into her closet and grabbed a small bag, to bring with her. Inside she put two changes of clothes, her diary, two pens, and a picture of the mother and father. Using one of the pens she wrote on the back these are my parents I promised one day I would return to them. Never forget your parents. She had heard the stories how she would begin to forget her parents, she wanted to be careful to remember them.

"What are you doing?" He asked as she packed her bag.

"Peter, I plan to stay a little longer than the rest of my family has, and I don't want to forget my parents, I'm just being careful. She looked at him in the mirror and smiled, he smiled back.

he smiled a sad smile at her " if your anything like the rest of your family you won't need the clothes, or the picture, you will leave before you forget." She walked over to him, wrapped her arms around him and whispered

"Peter I am nothing like the rest of my family" he looked up at her his eyes slightly wet

"We will see about that" he whispered back. He pulled away trying to secretly wipe away his tears then he stood up straight and smiled a big crooked grin " well we are never going Any were if I don't teach you how to fly!" He exclaimed, and to prove his point he slowly floated into the Air

" oh peter all I really need is the pixie dust I already have my happy thoughts" she spoke as she looked around then with a worried look at peter she asked "peter we're is tinker bell?"

He squirmed a bit as he spoke " she didn't really want to meet you... She is waiting outside"

"Why didn't she want to meet me!" She exclaimed worried that she had done something wrong to offend the fairy

" oh we'll you know how jealous she gets, ever since.. We'll Wendy and the kiss.. " he trailed off " but I told her she had to come in so I could teach you how to fly.. She finally agreed after days of begging" he looked at her and then ran to the window and whispered " tinker bell... Tinker bell were are you!" Then out of the window she saw a small ball of Put his hand out for her to land on it. He then walked over to Grace. "Grace this is tinker bell, tinker bell this is Grace " the fairy stood up on peters hand she had a shining gold like skin tone and wore a leaf dress he shining hair was golden like the sun was wrapped neatly into a bun. Tinker bell said something in fairy language that to Grace sounded like belles ringing. She looked at peter questionably " she said let's get this over with" peter said and then shrugged as if to say sorry for her rudeness. Peter grabbed Grace. by her shoulders " remember you just think happy thoughts and they lift you into the air" he told her, like he needed to remind her

"Ok here I go" she closed her eyes she thought of Neverland and all the amazing thing that await her. She felt peter grab her right hand he gave it a squeeze as if to say good luck. She heard the ringing belles agin, a little load exalting from peter and then she finally felt the dust fall onto her. It fess as light as snow landing on her skin, it was warm and golden it reminded her of summer. She opened her eyes and looked at peter. He was still holding her hand. Grace glanced down and gasped! She was floating!

Peter leaned in to whisper in her ear" let's go Grace Neverland it's just Beyond the second star to the right..."

Grace interrupted him " and straight on till morning" together they flew hand in hand out the window and on to Neverland.

**authors note**

**I'm so sorry but I won't be posting agin till Sunday night the earliest Monday the latest I am going out of town. Please follow this story I'm excited how it will turn out!if you like or don't like this story review it! Thanks for the support!**


End file.
